


Nightmares

by Morgan_de_Andromeda



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_de_Andromeda/pseuds/Morgan_de_Andromeda
Summary: Brief fluff about how Damon and Morgan handle each other's nightmares.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Original Nonbinary Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nightmares

_ They were running. Had the corridors of the palace always been this long? They slipped on something. Everything was slick and red. They couldn’t stand, couldn’t make their limbs work anymore. They didn’t even remember falling. They looked around, trying to find something, someone to help, but all they saw was the body of -- _

Morgan’s eyes snapped open, and their half-sleeping brain didn’t recognize the pale blue eyes looking back at them. With a yelp they scrambled away. They weren’t processing where they were, what was wrong, only that they were afraid.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said softly. “Hey, it’s just me. It’s all right.”

“Damon?” they croaked.

“Right here, sweetheart.” 

“Oh. Oh, I’m so sorry,” they whispered. They always worried Damon wasn’t getting enough sleep, so being the one who woke him up made them feel terrible. They even felt a strange sense of guilt that they’d been afraid of him at all.

“What? C’mere.”

He pulled them closer so their head was resting on his chest and one arm was wrapped around them. They just stayed like that for a while, Damon rubbing Morgan’s back while their heart slowed to a reasonable pace.

“I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“Stop apologizing, I’m used to nightmares interrupting my sleep. What was so terrifying?”

“The coup, I think. Or what my brain imagined of it.”

He gave them a small, reassuring squeeze.

“I’m sorry for shouting in your face, as well. I still occasionally wake up not recognizing where I am.”

“Makes sense.” They could practically hear his smirk when he added, “I’d freak out if I went from a fancy palace bed to this too.”

“Hm, the company’s better here, though.”

A chuckle rumbled in Damon’s chest.

“I can believe that.”

After a few minutes he asked, “want me to read to you?”

They smiled and looked up at him. “Yes please.”

He grinned and reached for his holopad. “Started a good noir recently, will that work?”

“Anything’s fine,” they answered. They hesitated for a moment before venturing a request: “Do you think you could read in your home accent, though?”

“Seriously?” Damon didn’t sound annoyed, just surprised. “Why?”

“I just like it. If you don’t want to, that’s fine too.”

They laid their head on his chest while he seemed to ponder. Eventually his chest moved with a small sigh, and he began quietly narrating in his Cursan accent. There was something about it that Morgan found familiar. They weren’t sure why, exactly, because Damon was the first person they’d heard with it. Perhaps that  _ was _ what they liked about it -- it was something that was quintessentially Damon.

Morgan let out their own sigh as they closed their eyes and snuggled closer. The novel was interesting enough, but they were still tired, and the sound of Damon’s heart and quiet narration soon had them dozing off. 

They were briefly brought back by the rumble of Damon chuckling.

“Hn? What?” they asked groggily.

“Nothing. I just noticed you were dozing off,” he answered softly. “Relax, I’ll keep reading.”

A distant part of themself, the royal child, was suspicious. Why would falling asleep be funny? What could he be planning? 

But Morgan interrupted their own thoughts. There was nothing he could do now that he couldn’t have done yesterday, or last week, or last month. Perhaps… he was just amused by his partner falling asleep to a noir -- one full of intrigue and alleyway shootouts by the sound of it. Perhaps they were just amusing when they fell asleep. 

They realized they didn’t mind either possibility. In a way, they didn’t even mind if he  _ did _ have something sinister planned. Where could they run, after all? What did they have left to lose?

They relaxed at the sensation of him rubbing their back.

For the moment, despite everything, they felt safe.

\----

Damon woke in a cold sweat. Memories of the bloody nightmare faded quickly, but the adrenaline lingered.

_ Fuck. _

He tried to get up, to walk it off like he usually did, but an arm he hadn’t noticed was there tightened around his chest.

“Morgan?”

“Are you up?” a soft voice asked from behind him.

“I am now.”

“You were mumbling and twitching,” Morgan murmured. “I wasn’t sure if I should wake you or not.”

“Probably better you didn’t.”

“Do you want to talk about it?

“No. Don’t remember it anyway.”

He rolled over so he was facing them. They gently brushed his sweat-soaked hair off his forehead, their hand cool and pleasant against his clammy skin. Someone worrying about him, trying to comfort him… it felt strange. Not bad, but strange.

Morgan rolled onto their back and lightly patted their chest. “Come here.”

“What?”

“I lay on you all the time. It’s nice, I promise.”

“Oh, I already know your chest is nice.”   
  
“Get over here, smartass, before I change my mind.”

Damon snickered, but obediently shuffled over and laid his head on Morgan’s chest.

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” they murmured in an unnaturally low voice, causing him to snort. 

“I’m not being mocked in my own bed,” he grumbled in poorly feigned offense.

He tried to pull away, but they laughed and trapped him by wrapping their arms around his head, making him laugh too. 

“Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t resist. Stay here, I won’t do it again.”e

When he stopped struggling, Morgan started running their fingers through his hair, and he relaxed at the familiar sensation.

“Is it helping?” they asked quietly.

He grunted and wrapped an arm around their waist, tugging them closer. They made a pleased hum and lightly patted his head.

“Good. I was worried.”

“Been a while since the last one,” Damon sighed. “Caught me off guard.”

“The last one? You have nightmares often?”

“Yeah,” he answered after a pause. “Like I said, not as much lately. Not since you’ve been around.”

Their hand stopped for a moment, and he was sure he could hear their heart speed up a little. He chuckled quietly.

“Pleased about that, are you?”

“N-no, just a little surprised. It could just be a coincidence.”

“Mm. But it might not be.”   
  
“Well, if that’s the case… I  _ am  _ happy.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Eventually Morgan’s breathing slowed and they stopped stroking his hair, their hand still resting on his head. Damon smiled to himself. Even when trying to be comforting they couldn’t help but fall asleep first. He didn’t mind, though. The steady rhythm of their heart alone was oddly comforting in its own way.

He tugged them a little closer again. Just before he drifted off himself, Damon thought he heard them mumble something. Just sleep talking, he figured, as they often did. 

“Sleep well, love.” 


End file.
